talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Lord's Pact
Spirit Costume Skill Mao's Storyline |-|Memory of Witch's Fire 1= Mao: The enchanting spell is ready. The time is about to come. The shadowy light, the footstep of cats and the heart of stone... All the materials are prepared. That man... will be here soon. *Knock* Alven: Miss Mao. It's me, Alven. Mao: Before you enter my room, please make sure you're not followed, because I don't want anybody else here. Alven: Aisha is more interested in the town of witches. So, please be assured. By the way, are you okay, Miss Mao? After all, you had such a fierce battle... Mao: As you know, I used the forbidden summoning during the battle with Tiamat, and later was attacked by Shugal. My body is already overburdened... But that's not the point. Physical injury can be easily healed. However, to a witch, the waver in her belief is fatal, for that will result in the downfall of her mana controlling ability and her power. Alven: Could it be... Mao: About six decades, to protect my friends, I became a witch. At that moment, I realized that to survive this cruel world and to be treated without discrimination, one must have enough power. Therefore, I devoted myself to my training. To protect my peers, I found the Witch Alliance and started negotiating with other countries. To me, all the witches are just like my family members, and I was willing to devote everything to them. I never regretted about my choice, until now. I thought I would never be confused anymore. However, now I have realized that even the slightest crack may jeopardize the seemingly unshakable belief. Alven: You meant the betrayal from Shugal, a peer witch of yours? Mao: Is it because you have a bright mind, or I unconsciously let down my guard when it comes to you? ...Anyway, you are right. I still have no idea why she did that. We are both witches, and she should have known that if we turn ourselves against each other, we will be deprived of our happiness, power and freedom. However, she provoked a fruitless war that weakened me and got numerous other witches killed. Alven: Shugal's covenanter is the emperor of the Jadic Empire. To a witch, her covenanter is the person most important to her... Perhaps she did that for the sake of him. Speaking of that... You... Mao: To me, a covenanter is nothing other than an obstacle. Just as you said, perhaps Shugal went astray because of her covenanter... Humph, I don't need a man like that. Alven: In short... I don't think I'm here for a mere conversation. Mao: No. Back to the point, I can't let myself keep waning like this. I must find a way to regain my strength. Therefore, I created this spell which I called as my spiritual world. With the power from the magic circle, I can build a world of my memories and use it to fix my mental structure. Generally, I do it all by myself to prevent possible invaders... However, my power is too weak this time. I want you to accompany me during my journey into my spiritual world. Alven: ...You want me to accompany you to the world of your memory? Mao: Yes, you could say so. But there is nothing that needs you to do. You just follow me and that's all. I have performed this ritual more than once. So whatever it happens, just stay there, because my power and determination are enough to handle everything that may happen there. Did I make myself clear? Alven: ...Yes, you did. (She suddenly became aggressive... Well, I can't imagine the scene that the Witch Empress asks people for help.) Mao: Okay, then. We should go now... Pocket watch, candy, rag doll... That's it. Besides, don't forget to wear the cloak I prepare for you. Alven: Ah... Okay... But what is that cloak for? Mao: The autumn rain is chilling. Alven: The foggy rain and the isolated town... Is this... the landscape in your memory?... Mao: That is Mesera Town, the place where I lived before I became a witch. Though I had some sweet memories there, it brought me more regrets and agonies. Alven: Correct me if I'm wrong... but your power seems weaker than ever. Mao: Yes, I'm here as a part of my memory. Therefore, my power is also weakened to the same level when I was young. Don't worry. I still have my 60-year experience on magic with me. Just remember what I said and don't act recklessly to help me. Is it clear? Villager A: ... Villager B: *Whisper* I've never... seen that man... before... Villager C: Get out of our village! You outsiders just won't stop interfering our life! Alven: ...What's wrong with these people? I'm just a passer-by. Why are they suddenly mad at me? Mao: Something happened here. As a result, everyone hated outsiders from then on. If you want to know what happened... just wait and see. Villager D: My poor love... Why did they treat you like this... Why did you leave me in this cruel world... Villager E: Anderson! My Anderson! He is only 2 months old! Those bastards just took him from me! Villager F: Father! Father Ralderon! In the name of the omniscient and benevolent Him, please guide us! Why are we tortured by such misery?! Please, answer us! Alven: Covered with sheets of calico... they are dead already. Women... Men... Babies... What's happening? Mao: About several months ago, some townsmen went missing. Fortunately, they were found intact not long after. However, after that, people started to die due to strange causes of death. Some of the people lost a part of their body, and others lost all of their blood. Judging from their wounds, I suppose they were bitten by beasts or torn apart by some kind of brutal force... However, I've no idea what the truth is. Those townsmen don't need the truth, though, for they have found another solution... Priest: May the demised rest in peace under His blessings. Please allow me to share your griefs. Enlightened by Him, from another country I came here, to save this beautiful town from evilness and dread. Our omniscient Father has revealed the wicked to us! Those evil creatures are ruining our peaceful life! Ah! I curse you all! You damned heretics with filthy souls! They are the offsprings of the demons! From the hell, they came here! To serve their master who provided them with unparalleled power, they disguised themselves as our neighbours, deluding innocent boys and girls and stealing our babies... Yes, they are the witches! It is the witches who cause all these tragedies under our noses! Alven: ...! Villager: Curse those witches! Curse them! We will find them! Kill them! Avenge our children! Burn them! Alven: ...These... These people are on the verge of madness...! Why? That priest didn't even have an evidence... Mao: Whenever people in anguish are eager to find someone to blame, they can always find a scapegoat. Let's leave here for now. We still have much to do. Alven: ...Yes, you did. *Knock* ???: Who is it? Mao: Aunt Maria, it's me, Mao. I just returned from Kana Town. Maria: Mao! I was so worried about you! Mao: Ou... Ouch! Aunt Maria, don't pull me face like that! Maria: Well, you are back finally. Your sisters have been waiting for you. Girl A: Mao is back! Is there any gift for us? Girl B: Mao, was there anything interesting? Please tell us the story! Girl C: *Smile* Mao: Relax. How can I forget your presents?~ First, candies ~ for everyone ~ Here is a pocket watch for Lily. Don't miss the lunch time again when you play hide and seek the next time~ Lily: Wow! What a lovely watch! Thank you! Mao: This dog rag doll is for Karin! Her name is Cerrabell. She will protect you at night. You are already a 15-year-old girl now. Just stop teasing Aunt Maria to sleep with you at night! Karin: Wow... She's so cute... Cerrabell... *Stare* Thank you! I'm sure she will protect me from those scary shadows! Alven: (She carefully took them with her before the journey... However, this place is just an illusionary world created with magic.) Mao: Here is a harmonica for Serianna! You've always been yearning for a harmonica. Here it is! Alven: (...She didn't take it from the gift pocket, but from her the inner pocket of her garment?) Serianna: ...But these gifts should be really expensive... Did you use that power again, sister... Maria: Mao? Did you use that power to steal again? I've been telling you that you should use that power to help people, instead of doing bad things! You shouldn't do it to make your sisters happy. The owner of these gifts have the right to earn their deserved earnings. If you really got these gifts by stealing, you must return them and apologize to their owners right now! Afterwards, we must compensate for their losses! Alven: (...Here, the Witch Empress is just an ordinary daughter of this family...) Mao: ...I didn't... I didn't! I stole nothing! Those all are presents from my friend! Alven: Hmm? Eh? Oh... Hey there... Maria: You are...? Alven: ...Ah, my name is Alven, a mercenary from the next town. I'm Mao's friend. She didn't steal these gifts. I saw her stand outside the shop, staring at the store window with crying eyes. She was so pitiful that I bought these gifts for her. Mao: Yeah, just as what he said! My friend is really nice! (Well done. I'll overlook the crying eyes part for now. Just don't push your luck.) Alven: (But I have to find some recent excuses to bluff it out...) Maria: I sincerely thank you for your benevolence... It's just... I wish everything you said is true. Please don't help Mao cover her lies. She is smart and she really cares about her sisters, but she sometimes may need some proper guidance. It would be great if the righteous people like you can set an example for her. Alven: ...Yeah, I understand. Maria: It's a bit cold out there. Why don't you come in and have a seat? Mao, please play with your sisters. I have some words with our guest. Mao: Okay~ Alven: (...So, she just left?... I thought she would ask me to do something...) Alven: ...So you adopted all these children? Maria: Yes. Lily and Karin were from this town, but Mao and Serianna were not. On that day, while I was gathering herbs, I found them lie near a large boulder, wounded and exhausted. Confirming they were still alive, I planned to save them... However, at that moment, I noticed there were a bunch of soldiers wearing exotic armor around us. They seemed to be looking for something. I realized they were searching for these two girls, and they would definitely hurt them... So I hid the girls into a little cavern nearby. Afterwards, the soldiers found me and asked if I had ever seen the girls, when I lied for the first time in my life... After they left, I carried them to the hospital in our town. Thankfully, they were not badly injured. Alven: The power you just mentioned... Maria: ...Mao and Serianna... They are the offsprings of a witch. Alven: Witch... Maria: Hmm... You must have heard that priest's preach. That's why I forbid them to go outside... but Mao never listened to my warning. From that priest, I heard the word "witch" for the first time. Before that, I thought their witch tricks were actually my illusions... At first, I was scared too, because the witches they talked about were so horrifying. Someday, I mustered my courage, asking Mao and Serianna what their parents were like. Out of my expectation, they gave me a completely different answer... The witches are far from wicked or evil. They also yearn for a peaceful life. They want to protect their children, and to stay together with the people they love. They have no difference from the common women like us... From then on, I made up my mind to protect them. I will teach them to become kind-hearted people who are willing to lend a hand to those in need. Alven: I see. Lady Maria, you are indeed an honorable person. It is fortunate of Mao and the other children to meet you. Maria: It is nothing. I just did what should be done. It's getting dark outside. Would you like to stay here and have dinner with us? Alven: I'd love to. Besides, I have some words with Mao, too. Mao: I've heard lots of stories from the bard in the town. Let me see, which one should I tell first... Well, let me tell you the fierce battle between the Witch Empress and the empress of the dragons! Girls: Wow... that sounds amazing! Sister Mao, what is a dragon? How does it look like? Are witches really as horrible as what they said? What are they fighting against each other? Mao: Take your time. I'll answer your questions one by one. Oh, Serianna, please play some tunes like a real bard musician! Your music will make the story more immersive. Serianna: O...okay... But I can only place that piece... Is it okay? Mao: That one works perfectly here. Serianna: Okay. I'll try my best... Mao: Well. Once upon a time, there was a witch with blazing hairs... Mao: How were Aunt Maria's dishes? Alven: Though they are just homemade vegetable porridge and bacons, they warmed my heart. By the way... Serianna played really well. Mao: We learned that tune from our mother. I've been longing to hear it again, for that reminds me of my last home. But my wish never came true, because neither of us could afford a harmonic. Alven: All the other gifts were from your gift bag, except for that harmonica. It seems you kept it with you all the time. Mao: ...You have keen insight. Just as you said, when I returned to my home that day, this harmonic was the only gift I had with me. Of course, it was stolen. After I returned to my home, afraid of being criticized by aunt Maria, I planned to give it to Serianna while aunt Maria was busy with something else. However... my wish never came true. Alven: What...! Mao: Have you seen the fire at the end of that street? Here they are coming. Alven: They? Mao: ...The witch hunt has started. Priest: Our Father, the omniscient and the omnipotent, has revealed His will! He shall protect His sheep from witches' mayhem! My bereaved friends, show your righteous wrath to demon's servants! Show no mercy to the witches! For they will take advantage of your sympathy! He has granted us the power to fight back! Raise your weapon and your flame! Tonight, we shall purify all the evilness! Tonight, we shall purge all the nightmares! Tonight, we are the hunters, and they are the hunted! Villager: Ahaaaaagh! Find them! Kill them! Avenge! Kill'em! Burn'em! Villager: Smash this door! I can smell the stink of witches here! Villager B: Hey, wait! You are mistaken! This is m house! My wife is still in it! Villager: How can you prove she's not a witch!? Are you trying to cover her up? Villager B: No... I... This is... Villager: This guy is the witch's accomplice! Torture him till he tells the truth! Everyone! Smash the door! Villager B: No... No... Arrrrgggghhh!!!! Villager: Look at that man! Last time, I saw there was a beautiful woman in his house! Only a witch can be that charming! Villager C: Cut the crap! You are framing me because you owed me money and you don't want to pay your debt! Stop it! This is my house! NOOOOO! Don't set the fire, please!! Alven: ...They are insane! They are blindly maligning and attacking each other, burning down their own houses... These people are totally insane! Mao: Exactly. Just a few more minutes and they'll find this place. Serianna and I are the daughters of a witch. I always wear my hood to cover my unusual hairs. If these mobs really find us, it's not difficult to imagine what will happen to me and my friends. Alven: We have to stop them! Mao: Yes, "I" will stop them. My spells are working as usual. Just wait and watch, Alven. This is my memory, my grief and my origin... This is the night when I become a witch. Do you know how I shall repair my belief with this spell? I will rewrite this story with a happy ending. By doing this, all my choices and effects will be meaningful. No matter whether my enemy is the Dragon Ancestor or mobs, I will do everything to protect my partners and my family! Alven: ... Villager: Smash the door! Karin & Lili: Aunt Maria! I'm scared! Serianna: ... Maria: Kids... I don't know why, but I have a feeling that they are coming for you... I'll try to buy you some time! Just escape here from the kitchen window! Karin: But... Aunt Maria... We... We don't want to leave you... Mao: Exactly. We are going nowhere. We don't have to run. Maria: Mao]... Your... Your hairs... Mao: They are red and beautiful, aren't they? They are the symbol of a witch. It means I have enough power to protect you. Please stay calm, for it will end soon. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Alven: (She is really serious... I've only seen this countenance during her battle with Tiamat... At that time, she fought with Tiamat to protect another witch in danger. Friends and family...) Villager: Witch! A witch! She is a real witch! It's hot! It's hot! I can't put out this fire! Priest: What are you afraid of?! The witch is just ahead! Kill her! KILL HER! Mao: Stop the nonsense. The mobs provoked by your words are vulnerable to my power. If you are trying to pull other tricks, please help yourself. Tonight, you shall hurt nobody... because I am here! ???: What an exciting line! But... is it true? Mao: This voice?! Alven: Shugal?! Shugal: How fabulous! You still remember me!~ Unfortunately, we don't have much time to talk. I still have an important task to fulfill. Mao: I found no interference while I was channeling my spell, and my barrier is perfect... Answer me! How did you invade my spiritual area?! Shugal: Actually, your barrier is perfect, and there is no way that I can infiltrate into your spiritual area... But what if I'm not the real myself, but an avatar which was set into your mind some time ago? Mao: ...You set this avatar... at that time...!! Shugal: Exactly! When I attacked you, I played some little tricks on your mind. From long ago, I was wondering if your belief was really unshakable. After all, the things that may shake your belief have been happening all the time. Therefore, I draw my conclusion. That is, your faith did wavered, but you somehow fixed it... So, I investigated about your past and got to know the existence of this spiritual world. And then, I set this trap. Mao: You... Why did you...!!! Shugal: I'm a witch, the same as you are. You want to ask me why I did those things, don't you? Of course, you can never understand my actions. Because you've been pretending to fight for the others, but the one you really want to protect is actually yourself! Mao: ...?! Shugal: You created this illusion and deceived yourself again and again. For so many times, you convinced yourself that you have protected your family... It's all because this is YOUR desire. You keep doing this, because deep in your soul, you want to protect nobody other than yourself. You can't find your covenanter, because you never really know how it feels when you sacrifice yourself for the sake of someone else. Am I right, Witch Empress? Mao: Stop it!! Shugal: Yes, yes. That look... It really makes me satisfied... As a reward for you, let me tell you another truth. The truth that the townsmen kept dying... And the reason why the town was destroyed within a few years... Mao: What... do you mean? Shugal: Admit it. Admit that shadow hidden in the depth of your soul... Let me show you the truth... the truth you failed to realize. |-|Memory of Witch's Fire 2= Villager: Father! We can't defeat that witch! Please, please prey to Him! Ask Him to grant us the power! The power to defeat the witch! Priest: ...Humph. Of course He will grant you the power. Come here and embrace His blessings! Come here and accept His gift...! Villager: What... What is this... I'm entangled... Argggh... Father... Fath... Mao: ...This is... Alven: Beast of Catastrophe! Priest: Your knowledge surprises me. Ralderon: It's the time to introduce myself. I'm Ralderon, a priest... and a former magician. It is me who created all these things, to test the splendid power I discovered from an ancient tome. Mao: Was it you who... Ralderon: A very long time ago, I turned some of the villagers into the Beasts of Catastrophe. Those beasts could disguise themselves as common people and blend in with the crowd. That was really fascinating. On the daytime, they act like the common townsmen, whereas during the night, they killed their victims without leaving a trace... They are perfect weapons! Disguising myself as a priest, I came to this town to check my products. I found my products were not flawless, and I still needed some time to refine them... but the villagers were too panic-stricken for me to continue my experiment. Thankfully, at this moment, I found you... a real witch. Alven: So you mislead these people, letting them believe the witches are the scourge. Once all the witches are wiped out, you can continue your evil experiment. Is this your plan?! Mao: Arrrrrggggghhhhh!!! It was you! All the time, it was YOU! Ralderon: The story time has ended. Go, my adorable children! Tear that witch into pieces! For justice! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Mao: Hrrr... Hrrrr... I'll... I'll kill you... Ralderon: Im... Impossible... My Beasts of Catastrophe... are burned to ashes...! You are just a newly awakened witch! How can you harness such power?! Alven: (...I didn't even have a chance to help her. Mao's power burst is too powerful... But... She was acting too recklessly. I'm afraid her mana is about to deplete now...) Shugal: Interesting... Interesting... To avenge for her friends, the witch girl exceeded her limitation! How dramatic! Unfortunately, I'm not here to enjoy the show, but to remove the greatest obstacle against my covenanter's domination on the Witch Alliance. Therefore, I have to rewrite this comeback drama into a dreadful tragedy. Just enjoy it! Alven: The shadows of the Beasts of Catastrophe... are gathering around that priest! Ralderon: What happened... but... this power! I can feel it! The POWER! Ah, there it is... I see the true purpose of this spell! I should use my beasts to drain their victims' life force, and concentrate them on my body! Eureka! I found it! Karin: Aunt... Aunt Maria... That monster... is really scary... Alven: He turned himself into a Beast of Catastrophe? Ralderon: Ghaahaha... I can't wait to try my new power! Die! WITCH! Mao: No... Way... I can't... hold it... My power... is waning... Cough... Arrgh... Ralderon: Hum, is this your limitation? You will join in them and become a sacrifice for me! Alven: Mao! (She is too faraway... I can't make it...!) Serianna: ...Sister Mao... Just... run...! Mao: ...Serianna... Your hairs... Serianna: I also have the bloodline of a witch... but... I've always been protected by you... Sister Mao... I want to protect you, too...! Ralderon: Tsst. Another witch? I'm bored. Such imbeciles don't deserve to live! DIE! Serianna: Arrgh... Mao: Serianna! I can't... control my body... My legs failed me... Ralderon: Well, well. Don't worry about the others. Then will join in you in the burning hell. Just DIE! Shugal: You are so powerless, little girl. Without the spells, there is nothing you can do and nobody you can protect. Once this monster has destroyed everything you treasure, your mind will completely collapse, and my task will be completed! |-|Memory of Witch's Fire 3= Mao: (...Is this the end... She was right. I can protect nothing all by my own... Am I really caring only myself... If what she said is true... it might be good for everyone... that I die here... This world will disappear, and I'll forever sleep here... but... Alven...) ???: Your plan was almost perfect, Shugal... Shugal: Who is that?! ???: Mao is not alone any more! Alven: Taste my blade! Ralderon: Tsst! Where did this guy come from... Arrrrgggg!! My arm...! Maria: Mister Alven! Shugal: You again... Why won't you stop wrecking my plans?! Mao: ...! Alven: In my opinion, Mao is sincere towards her partners and she asks nothing in return. She treats all the witches as her family, even including you, the witch who betrayed her. Shugal: What...?! Alven: That is why she may feel upset or confused. However, she never let herself indulged in her negativity, because she knows her responsibilities for the other witches. Just as you said, she never really knows how it feels to sacrifice herself for the sake of someone else, because she cares about all the witches! Just like the sun, she exhausts herself to keep the others warm. Those who received her warmth respect her and love her. She risked her life to save her friend, despite the powerful opponent she met. Therefore, whenever she is in danger, she shall never be alone. And you? Devoting yourself to your covenanter, you just neglected all the others. How could you possibly understand her?! Shugal: ...Nonsense! Then just die together with that moron! Alven: We will survive, for we will defeat you! Ralderon: Useless! This one is for my arm! Alven: Da... Damn it! Shugal: As I expected, you are nothing but a big talker~ Mao: ...(I chose him as my bodyguard because I thought we had nothing in common.) I didn't expect he really understands my feelings. Yes, I don't want to lose anyone. I want to protect everything I treasure. For this purpose, I'm ready to do everything... Including giving up my insignificant dignity hidden in my regrets. Mao: Serianna, Serianna... Are you still... awake... Serianna: ...Mao... Sister... I'm sorry... I'm not... powerful enough... I... let you down... Mao: It's okay, sister... You've done very well. Would you do me another favor? Do you still have that harmonica... Serianna: I do... Mao: *Smile* Mao: Alven! Come to me! Alven: Mao! Are you okay? Don't push yourself too hard. Your wounds... Mao: I'm not that miserable to be pitied by a 19-year-old kid! If you really want to... get out of here together with me... just do as I say... I still have a trump card up my sleeve! Alven: ...Roger that! Shugal: You are completely exhausted. What can you do now? Mao: Just as you said, my mana is depleted, and my faith is about to collapse... Still, as a witch, there is one thing that I could do, isn't it? Shugal: You... You are planning to... Mao: Compared with the anguish I suffered that night, the pain I'm feeling now is nothing. You were right. This world is an illusion I created. But even in this illusive world, I shall never abandon my family... and my friends! Alven: Mao! Mao: Alven, hold my hands! Alven: This dazzling light is... Mao: Just don't ask anything! Alven: (This touch... Is it a... harmonica...?) Shugal: You thought I would ever let it happen?! Guess it's the time for my last resort... All spells deactivated! Personality conversion start! Power injection! Stop them! Ralderon: Aghaaaaaaaa...!!! Alven: This monster is even more powerful than before! But... Mao... Your mana... Mao: It's restored. Or I can say, it's even more powerful than before... As for the reason, I'll keep it to myself for now. Shugal has transferred all her spells onto this monster. She is planning to kill us both. But in this way, her annoying voice is no longer here. I can... I mean, we can focus on the battle now. Alven: Exactly! Mao: Let's go, Alven! Alven: Got it! Let's strike it together! Mao: (So... it feels like this...) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Alven: Finally, I feel so good to be back again... Even with the Witch Empress at my side, I narrowly survived that monster... That battle almost got me killed... Mikoto: Anyway, as an insect, you won't be killed that easily. By the way, what did you see in Mao's memory? I'm soooo curious! Just tell me a little bit about it! Alven: Oh, sorry. I'm a mercenary, and it's my duty to protect my employer's privacy. Though I did get a souvenir. Mikoto: Hmmmm? It looks like a... harmonica? It's really old with signs of wear... Someone seems to have used it often. Alven: It is a gift from Mao during our last battle... After the battle ended, I planned to return it to her, but with a strange look on her face, she told me that I could keep it... I don't even know how to play it... Mikoto: Hmmm... Have you ever heard the story about a witch's pact? Alven: Maybe... Something like a witch only makes a pact with someone important to her... Mikoto: Correct, and I heard something more while I was hanging out with my master... Actually, to complete a pact, the witch needs to hand over the keepsake to her covenanter. Alven: ...What?! Could it be... No... No way... Mikoto: I don't think so, either. Anyway, she is the great Witch Empress, and you are nothing but an insect~ However, this is a gift from her. You must treasure it, and never ever break it! Alven: I will. (...Indeed, this is a precious memento to her. Therefore, it's precious to me as well. To memorialize this wonderful journey, I'll always keep it with me. Till the end of my life.) Category:Soul Spirit